If You Take Leo To The Movies
by candelight
Summary: Sequel to 'If You Give Donny A Pancake. Last in the 'If You Give A...' series. Holiday Turtle tot! If you take a certain cute commando to see a movie...he's going to want some popcorn. But what for, if he doesn't intend to eat it?


If You Take Leo To The Movies

Sequel to 'If You Give Donny A Pancake. Last in the 'If You Give A...' series. Holiday Turtle tot! If you take a certain cute commando to see a movie...he's going to want some popcorn. But what for, if he doesn't intend to eat it?

If you happen to invite a certain young turtle to see a movie, he'll run with your invitation to his Sensei.

While Splinter will initially be disapproving of such an idea, he'll eventually give in after awhile. After all, he trusts you well enough to take care of him for the evening.

It's really coming down out there, so you'll have to bundle him up when you go to pick him up. Even underground, it's freezing-and you can see your breath!

When you come to the hidden entrance, Leo will be ecstatic.

He'll want to hurry out….

….and then, well, you and Splinter will have to bundle him up.

He's not going to be very happy about that, especially since it's now very difficult to move without falling over. Getting up again is nearly impossible, so there's not much else to do but wriggle helplessly on the floor.

And everyone knows such a position is NOT a dignified one for a natural-born leader to take.

(~*~)

You'll have to be careful when you lead him out of the sewers. People just MIGHT give you an odd look if you happen to rise out of the NYC concrete in the dead of night from the underground.

You and Leo will have to admit, as you casually emerge from a neglected alley to a busy street, that people can be a bit peculiar, at times.

Before you head to the movies, Leo catches sight of the nearby Toy Store's windows. So, of course you'll have to stop and take a look.

His hood might droop a little too low for him to be able to see much, so you'll have to hoist him onto your back.

And, because it's getting awfully crowded out on the streets, you might just continue your way to the movies, with Leo still hanging on. It's awfully easy for anyone-let alone a turtle-to get separated from you.

Leo assures you that this might be the better way. After all, now, you won't get lost, and he won't have to go looking for you.

You both agree.

Just in case.

~(*)~

It's getting awfully dark outside, now. As you pass the nearby Macy's, Leo will comment that if he wanted to watch people running, tackling, kicking, and running away with some parcel that hundreds of hands are frantically grasping for, the two of you could have simply stayed home, and watched football.

You'll have to agree with him once again.

Still, it's a beautiful night, and Leo's getting more and more excited. You pass hundreds of buildings carpeted in decorations and fluorescent lights. People are bustling past the two of you, seemingly oblivious that you happen to have a larger-than-life turtle clinging to your overcoat. And the snow's beginning to twinkle in the lamplights glowing in the distance.

Leo will have to ask you to stop now and again so that he can admire some new marvel; and you'll have to admit, you might want to stop, too. In the freezing bluster of the arctic December winds, everything somehow seems just a little bit brighter.

You'll pass a series of wreaths, and, soon enough, arrive at the movie theater, where a small crowd has already begun to formulate around the entrance.

It's a good thing you came early-they were nearly out of tickets!

Leo will insist on paying for the tickets, so you'll have to hand him the money so that HE can hand it over. Luckily, the teenage boy behind the counter is far too preoccupied with chatting up his girlfriend on the phone to notice that this child's mittens look somewhat unusual-with three finger coverings instead of five.

If you happen to invite a certain young turtle to see a movie, he'll run with your invitation to his Sensei.

While Splinter will initially be disapproving of such an idea, he'll eventually give in after awhile. After all, he trusts you well enough to take care of him for the evening.

It's really coming down out there, so you'll have to bundle him up when you go to pick him up. Even underground, it's freezing-and you can see your breath!

When you come to the hidden entrance, Leo will be ecstatic.

He'll want to hurry out….

….and then, well, you and Splinter will have to bundle him up.

He's not going to be very happy about that, especially since it's now very difficult to move without falling over. Getting up again is nearly impossible, so there's not much else to do but wriggle helplessly on the floor.

And everyone knows such a position is NOT a dignified one for a natural-born leader to take.

(~*~)

You'll have to be careful when you lead him out of the sewers. People just MIGHT give you an odd look if you happen to rise out of the NYC concrete in the dead of night from the underground.

You and Leo will have to admit, as you casually emerge from a neglected alley to a busy street, that people can be a bit peculiar, at times.

Before you head to the movies, Leo catches sight of the nearby Toy Store's windows. So, of course you'll have to stop and take a look.

His hood might droop a little too low for him to be able to see much, so you'll have to hoist him onto your back.

And, because it's getting awfully crowded out on the streets, you might just continue your way to the movies, with Leo still hanging on. It's awfully easy for anyone-let alone a turtle-to get separated from you.

Leo assures you that this might be the better way. After all, now, you won't get lost, and he won't have to go looking for you.

You both agree.

Just in case.

~(*)~

It's getting awfully dark outside, now. As you pass the nearby Macy's, Leo will comment that if he wanted to watch people running, tackling, kicking, and running away with some parcel that hundreds of hands are frantically grasping for, the two of you could have simply stayed home, and watched football.

You'll have to agree with him once again.

Still, it's a beautiful night, and Leo's getting more and more excited. You pass hundreds of buildings carpeted in decorations and fluorescent lights. People are bustling past the two of you, seemingly oblivious that you happen to have a larger-than-life turtle clinging to your overcoat. And the snow's beginning to twinkle in the lamplights glowing in the distance.

Leo will have to ask you to stop now and again so that he can admire some new marvel; and you'll have to admit, you might want to stop, too. In the freezing bluster of the arctic December winds, everything somehow seems just a little bit brighter.

You'll pass a series of wreaths, and, soon enough, arrive at the movie theater, where a small crowd has already begun to formulate around the entrance.

It's a good thing you came early-they were nearly out of tickets!

Leo will insist on paying for the tickets, so you'll have to hand him the money so that HE can hand it over. Luckily, the teenage boy behind the counter is far too preoccupied with chatting up his girlfriend on the phone to notice that this child's mittens look somewhat unusual-with three finger coverings instead of five.

If you take Leo to the movies, he's probably going to ask you for some popcorn.

Well…you'll have to suggest it. He'll be too shy to ask himself, so luckily, you'll buy a large tub at the concession stand.

Don't worry about carrying it-Leo heroically suggests that he'll do it himself. A ninja never drops anything.

But when you approach the movie theater, you'll be astonished to find that Leo wanted the popcorn….

…WITHOUT the intention of eating it.

After getting some popcorn, he'll want to string it all together, to your surprise. The two of you will have to sit down on a bench beside the theater doors to get to work.

He's going to have to borrow some string.

Luckily, there'll be a spool hiding in your bag somewhere….

~(*)~

By the time you two have finished, Leo's going to want to hang it on a Christmas tree.

So, the two of you will simply have to find one. You'll leave the theater, and Leo will hold your hand as the two of you walk to a nearby lot.

There aren't many left, but that's alright. The owners will scratch their heads while the two of your decorate one of their trees with strings and strings of popcorn, but they'll take it in stride.

You'll have to buy a tree NOW, you know. No other alternative.

On the way home, Leo will want to be a gentleman, and will insist on carrying the tree.

But after he gives it a try, he decides he'll 'help' carry the tree.

(In other words, he'll keep a careful hold on the top branch, just in case it should want to fall off.)

~(*)~

When more snow begins tumbling out of the sky, he's going to want to have a snowball fight.

And the two of you will arrive home soaked to the skin. You'll have to dry him off-it wouldn't do to let him get a cold.

He'll immediately want to begin decorating the tree.

Which means you'll have to go up to the attic, and dig the dusty Christmas Tree stand out of an old box.

You don't happen to have many ornaments on hand, so Leo will have to ask for some glitter, some paper, and for some glue.

You'll have to help, and while you don't suppose that a tree covered in minature cranes is the norm, they'll still look lovely...particularly when Leo accidentally knocks the glitter all over them.

You'll have to find a stepladder. And Leo will want to hand each one to you.

He'll notice that there isn't a star or an angel on top. So he'll have to make an angel out of tissue paper.

He's going to ask for some scissors, now.

Soon enough, the tree is done, and you've plugged in the lights. You have to admit, it looks lovely. There are paper snowflakes, gleaming tinfoil stars, delicate, shapely paper swans, (as well as some that look remarkably like ducks) and old bits and pieces settled like thistledown into a tree, looking at home against the spritely evergreen.,There are candy canes everywhere, though you and Leo will insist on trying one each, just to make sure you're getting quality.

Let the buyer beware, and all that.

But being a perfectionist, Leo will want to stand back, and admire the tree.

But something's not quite right.

Why?

Because the popcorn is missing!

And you simply can't have a tree without a string of popcorn, can you?

Can you?

* * *

Leo will want to make another one.

But you'll find that you're all out of popcorn.

So you'll simply have to go out again.

You'll have to find Leo's boots, mittens, scarf, and jacket.

And don't forget his hat.

The two of will have to go grocery shopping, of course.

And then, once you've gotten outside, you'll have to begin work immediately.

So the two of you will simply have to find a park bench, while Leo begins stringing the popcorn.

There's plenty left over, however, and all that popcorn will make the turtle realize something very important:

He's hungry!

So, the two of you will have to help yourselves to cheese popcorn, buttery popcorn, caramel popcorn...

But it seems a waste that the two of you should have to enjoy such a lovely snack in the darkness.

For, you see...

Having this popcorn JUST might make Leo realize...

The two of you will have to hurry home.

...yet again.

And, you'll have to find a large sofa, while you start making the snacks. Leo volunteers to help, though you steer him off to guard the popcorn bowls, feeling that the popcorn deserved a better end as food rather then charcoal.

You'll have to bring everything out onto a tray. And, once you've set everything on the table, you'll have to remember that you've forgotten the hot chocolate.

Then, once you bring THAT over, you'll have to plug in the tree.

And THEN, you'll have to find a blanket, because, even with a roaring fire, it's still rather chilly.

You'll have to turn on the TV, and start yelling threats at your unresponsive VCR.

And, at last, the two of you will settle on the coach, with an old movie on.

For, you see, once Hamato Leonardo has popcorn, he'll realize...

...he won't mind having a movie to go with it.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
